Haruka Haru
(Surrogate Father), Kiga Haru (Sister) Ryo Hyuga (Husband) Fuyuki Haru (Daughter)}} Haruka Haru was found stumbling in the woods below Mt. Fuji by Ryo Hyuga and Teizen Uchiha. She explained that she was a refugee who fled from Aomori which was already a battleground in the First Hokkaido-Honshu War. Background The Birth of Sisters A boy and a girl were born during the Fourth Great Ninja War. They grew up together and fell in love with each other. However, their love was forbidden since the girl was the tenth heiress of the clan and the boy a lowly servant to the heiress. The girl's identical twin told her to go and she will be the heiress in her place. The lovers ran to Konoha and found sanctuary. 23 years after the Fourth Great Ninja War, a girl. The two lovers soon died from tuberculosis when the firstborn turned 4 years of age. The two were put into the Konoha Orphanage where Kabuto is still the caretaker. The firstborn was aged 10 when Sarada Uchiha became Hokage. A few months into her reign, Sarada opened a portal to another world and the sisters went through the portal. War-torn They soon discovered that their clan also went through the portal. Upon returning home, they were first alienated until the heiress saw their dōjutsu. She yelled, "Stop! They are from our clan." She asked them, "Who are you?" Kiga was about to answer when the heiress noticed their resemblance to her. She realized that these sisters are the children of her sister. She asked them, "What of your mother?" Haruka began crying. The heiress hung her head, "Oh, I see... Come, you must be cold." She sheltered them. ---- Three years later, the village was invaded. Most of the clan was massacred. The heiress, now dying, told the sisters to run away, "Run... Away, as far and as fast as you can...!!" The sisters refused until she died. Shedding tears, they bolted south. Running for three days and three nights straight, the sisters were separated at the northern slope of Mt. Fuji. Kiga went east while Haruka went west. Haruka fainted at the western slope and was discovered by Team Inojin. Appearance Haruka was mostly dressed in casual clothing consisting of denim and a blue shirt. Her commander clothing consisted of a skirt and a gray polo. She was dazzling for her age and had many boys fawning over her. She easily brushes them off and latches onto Ryo. Personality Haruka is very peaceful but can get angry very fast. Her personality is considered sunny according to Ryo but can turn dark when someone mentions war. Abilities Chakra Haruka has moderately large chakra reserves but upon eating the starfruit, she obtained the ability to naturally produce star chakra augmenting her chakra reserves. Dōjutsu Seigan Hailing from the Haru Clan, Haruka has the Seigan. Her dōjutsu grants her incredible healing capacity. This dōjutsu gives those who have it a kekkei genkai: Spring Release and a variation to the Gentle Fist: Point Palm. Unmei Seigan Haruka awakened the Unmei Seigan when her sister died and she was helpless to save her. Her enhanced Seigan gave her more healing power and allowed her Spring Release to extend outside of her vicinity to other people. Kekkei Genkai Spring Release All members of the Haru Clan can use this. The Spring Release allows healing capabilities beyond that of Tsunade. Torrent Release Only one in a select few Haru Clan members are able to use the Torrent Release. This enhanced Water Release is the only effective way to fight the Blaze Release. Part I Surprise! Haruka was brought back to Konoha and Ryo evaluated her. He didn't allow anyone near her as he could sense Uzumaki chakra in her. She was nursed back to health. Haruka upon waking, fell in love with Ryo at first sight. Team Inojin were preparing for battle. Ryo cast a genjutsu on Haruka. Haruka waited until Ryo left and released the genjutsu. She roamed around until Ryo came back from his mission. Death of a Hero Upon returning, cheers broke through the village until it was cut off suddenly. Ryo was holding the body of his father, broken and battered. She immediately ran to Ryo and mourned with him. She followed him all the way to the cemetery and watched as Ryo used his ocular prowess to build an elaborate pyramid using the Kuraokami (NejiHyuga2) and the Amaterasu. Horrible News Haruka was helping Sarada assemble some papers when a hawk flew in with horrible news. It was from the prefecture of Dewa. The Hokkaido Group already invaded Honshu and is waging war against Dewa and Mutsu Prefectures. They are begging for help. Sarada immediately sent Haruka to fetch Ryo, Teizen and Shiena who were training in the mountains as usual. She told them the news and they immediately set up plans to invade Dewa and drive out Mitsuki. However, Sarada doesn't approve and they argue back and forth. Ryo changes the plan and bases in Tagajō just a few hundred kilometers away from Dewa. Haruka secretly tags along as a commander of the First Regiment. Battle Starts! Haruka's regiment is in Shiena's coalition. She was an excellent fighter and medic, utilizing her Water Release for offense and Spring Release for healing. She decided to fall back when Ryo activated his Complete Body — Susanoo. From afar, she watched with binoculars while Ryo and Mitsuki clash between Susanoo and Divine Snake Sage Mode. At one particular moment, both boys deactivated their avatars and fought hand to hand. Both of them wielded weapons that did not look like Truth-Seeking Balls. She activated her Seigan and looked at the strange material and saw life energy emanating from it. Sister's Death and the Awakening of the Unmei Seigan At one point, Mitsuki chucked a javelin aimed straight at Ryo's heart chakra point. Of course, Ryo used the Amenotejikara to avoid it, swapping places with the javelin. Haruka watches as it approaches her sister. She moved too late as it pierced her heart c:naruto:Tenketsu. Kiga coughed up blood and gazed deeply into Haruka's eyes. Haruka desperately tried to use her Spring Release but since the central chakra point was pierced, it cannot be healed. Kiga's final words were: With that, Kiga passed away. At that moment, something in Haruka snapped and her eyes evolved. From then on, she watched Ryo, somewhat spitefully. Then the battle moved to an alternate dimension. At that point, Haruka led her coalition against the dwindling enemy forces and used Torrent Release: Azure Dragon Fang for the first time, swamping the oncoming enemies.